irresistible
by romitri.l
Summary: when you mess up, your lectured. when i mess up, i'm shipped of to the middle of nowhere. Rose Hathaway gets shipped off to a strict boarding school with the hopes that she will change. what she doesn't know is that she will build another family there and for a while, things may seem perfect. but is perfect really perfect? ..happy ending..
1. prologue1

Prologue. Part one

"Hey. Psst, Rose, are you coming for the party today?" Mason Ashford, my best friend and partner in crime asks. I know the right answer. A simple no. why? Because my mother, the infamous Janine Hathaway, will murder me if she finds out. I have the strong urge to not go and obey her but that would be killing my reputation as bad ass Rose.

"Only if there's booze." I reply and grin and he smiles devilishly. "You know it girl." We both laugh at this and leave class. I head to the parking lot where Hakeem, my driver waits for me. I enter our porche and we speed off to home. After a few minutes, the car gains speed and soon, the car is swallowing miles.

"Hey, Keem? I need to sneak out today and I want you to cover up for me. Please?" I ask him, giving him a pout and puppy eyes. Hakeem and I have been friends despite the five year gap between us. He is one of my closest friends and I trust him with my life. We met when I was four and he was nine. His mother was working for us and we would hang out all the time. When my mother found out that I was socializing with the son of the help, infuriated was an understatement.

"Don't call me Keem. Of course I will cover for you, ROSIE." He says. Damn! I hate it when he calls me that. We laugh and in two shakes of a lamb's tail, we arrive at my mansion. I jump out of the car and run upstairs past my older brother Eddie. "Hey Eddie!" I yell as I enter my room. I jump into the shower and scrub the dirt off my skin and give myself a mini facial. After the long beauty bath, I jump into my closet and start rummaging for something to wear. Before I can say Jack Robinson, someone opens the door to my room.

"What the fuck! What are you thi-oh. Hi mother'' I say. She looks at me and I'm grateful that she can't read me like an open book.

"Going somewhere?" she asks, ignoring my greeting and making no attempt whatsoever to beat around the bush. I look at her, rhetorical statements zipping through my head. _Go away._ I want to yell but I can't. Even I have some manners. "As a matter of fact, I am. I want to meet up with Mason and study. We'll just be in the cafe across the street. Now please go. As you can see, I have to get dressed." I retort. A smug smile makes its way to my lips as I relish the victory but God has other plans.

"Why don't I help you get dressed?" she says. I gulp as she walks to the closet and throws me random clothes. A beige high waist skirt that she makes me wears on my actual waist so it reaches my shins, a white blouse and a white blazer with pink stockings and black timberlands. "Since its only mason, this look is amazing for you." She says smiling triumphantly. I inwardly groan and grab my cell phone once she leaves the room. I text Hakeem. "Makeup bag and scissors and my denim shorts from the laundry room. Thanks"

When I pass the family room, Eddie bursts out laughing. I scowl and head to the door knowing Hakeem will be outside in the Lamborghini waiting to take me to the coffee shop. I enter the car and Hakeem burst out laughing so hard that tears make their way down his cheeks. I sit there, waiting for his laughing fit to die. "Rose. Please. Do something. You do know you still have a shower cap on." He says and hands me my supplies. I remove my Dora the explorer shower cap and I can feel my cheeks burning in shame. I wear the shorts and discard the skirt. For the blouse, I cut off the sleeves and crop the blouse, in a way that flaunts my flat stomach and flatters my rock hard abs. I wear the blazer and do fast makeup, a dark dramatic cat eye and nude lipstick. I let my hair down and wear the blazer.

"Okay, we can-oh" I was about to tell Hakeem to drive to the club but we were already there. As I step out of the car, Hakeem hands me a vintage themed leather bag and says, "Ditch the blazer." I smile and hand it to him and he leaves after telling me to be careful.

"Rose! The life of the party." Mason yells. I enter with my hands in the air and music starts playing.


	2. prologue 2

Prologue part 2

"Hey. So glad you could make it. I didn't think that you would come." Mia rinaldi, another senior from our school says. I laugh and she flashes me a smile while pulling me towards the bar. Halfway there, mason pull me from Mia and onto the dance floor. We start dancing together and Mason's hands go to my waist. "Don't get the wrong idea." I whisper in his ear. He nods and I begin grinding into him.

"Rose, come on" Mia whined. I knew she wanted us to scout for boys and I wouldn't deny her that. We walk to the bar and order a couple of margaritas. As I sip my drink, I start to loosen up. I know that this is a Mason Ashford all people party and that he rented out the club for tonight. Moral: if I got drunk, no one but my classmates would know. It also solved a lot of shit like; ID's since most of us were minors and had recently turned seventeen.

" _I hold it down like a snapchat; go over your head like a snap back. Uploaded a pic double tap that, and your flow so old, granddad"_ raps Mia, in the karaoke section. The whole club screams and dances to her song. I know that song, it was what Mia and I worked on in school during our free time. Eddie had been able to help us add beats to the song and I liked it. A microphone is handed down to me from the crowd and I rap while walking to the stage slowly.

" _It's just banter; I'm way too much like a black cab."_ I say and the school finishes the sentence, " _oi boss, why you snap chatting in the club for, JUST DANCE MAN"._

As they rap with me, I get a sense of belonging. I know now that this party was mine. If I hadn't come, I would have missed out a lot. I wave my hand in the air and most of them do the same while chanting Mia's name and mine. As we get to the chorus, I experience the sense of the crowd going wild. Everyone was standing on chairs, tables and while holding drinks. I myself was a little tipsy but that did not stop me from rapping my ass off.

" _I can't believe it, I can't believe the cheek, and some girls wake up, and don't even brush their teeth. That's a dead thing, that's a bad breath thing. How could you talk my name and you aint even brush your teeth."_

I hear everyone screaming, "Brush your teeth" and I'm filled with joy. Mia starts yelling about how we are famous and I know that the alcohol has got to her too.

Oh shit.

I can't even comprehend what I'm seeing.

"MOM?!" I yell. Yes folks. Janine Hathaway, in her five foot glory comes to bust our party. Everyone is running helter skelter. I can barely process what is going on. The adrenaline coursing through my veins makes me giddy with anticipation. "Rose! Out and in the car. Hakeem is waiting. As for the rest of you I don't give a shit what you do and believe me, I won't snitch. This is between me and Rose. I run to the car, breathing fire and brimstones. "HAKEEM WHO TOLD THAT BITCH WHERE I WAS?" I scream, tears of anger threatening to pour. If I cry I blame it on the alcohol.

"She had you followed." Hakeem said. Mother entered the car and we drove off. The silence that follows is so tangible one can reach out and grab some. When we reached home, I started going to my room when she stopped me and sat me down in the family room. "Baba?" I ask confused when I see him. Abe Mazure, the one and only Zmey, Turkish mobster and my father. "Explain to me, what you were doing out past curfew, in a club full of boys drinking and dressed like that." my mother yelled. I sat on the leather couch covered in the blanket and holding the coffee Hakeem brought me. "Janine." Baba said. I sip my coffee and close my eyes. "First of all you make it sound like was giving a fucking blowjob in there. And second, there were girls there. Third, who bought me this shorts and what's so wrong with me having a little fun? I'm not going to grow up and become a stuck up, anti fun bitch like you."

"ROSE!" baba yells. "Say goodbye to Los Angeles. Pack your things. You're going to St. Vladimir's boarding school in Montana.

 **AN/**

 **SONG; queen speech 4, lady leshurr. Lyrics from…musixmatch.**

 **Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter one…..

RPOV

"Shipping me off like an animal. Who do they think they are? I mean, Montana? Really, of all places? I'm going to die of boredom." I tell myself as I pack my bags. I was given rules.

 **1\. No make up**

I throw my concealer, mascara, eyeliner, lip-gloss and lipstick into a bag, sized perfectly for makeup and toiletries.

 **2\. No electronics**

My fully charged I phone 4s and laptop is neatly laid in the secret compartment I made for my suitcase together with power banks and chargers. I am told that items like hair straighteners /curlers are provided by the school.

 **3\. Keep jewelry to a minimum**

I shove a couple of rings, my nazar and studs for my multiple piercings. Mother and baba have told me to remove my septum but I will not. I can't remember the rest of the rules, so I keep packing. I pick my skin care lotions and shove them in my makeup bag. I know these things are unnecessary because the school provides but I'm picky and kind of sentimental.

I roll my clothes and arrange them. I have suit cases for all kinds of clothes since we stay in school forever except for winter break. Even summer is spent in the school although no learning takes place. I have suitcases for jeans, shorts, sweatpants and tights; blouses, shirts, vests, chiffon tops, crop tops, tank tops; bras and underwear; slippers, boots, flats, snickers….I can go on and on but the moral is that I have so many suitcases; I barely had clothes in my wardrobe.

"Rose. Repack. In only two suitcases." I groan and ask for help from the help. Most people thought I was spoilt but I was not. I know how to hustle, I only have much because baba pampers me, but I am not spoilt. After re packing, Hakeem helps me load them into the car. I say goodbye to Eddie and Hakeem's mother and ignore baba and my mom.

(0)*(0)*

After the long flight, an academy car is waiting at the airport. I enter and try to make small talk with the driver. "So…umm…you like trees?" I ask and smack my head. 'Stupid question', I tell myself.

"Yes." Says a heavily accented voice. "And money?" I ask my head spinning with a crazy idea. "Because if you drive me away from the school, ill pay you a lot of it." I say, holding my breath. "Good try Rose, I don't take bribes from students, besides, we are already here. "He says.

Once we enter the school, I look at the surroundings. A castle like building that must be the main campus. We exit the car and he takes out my suitcases. I drag them and he holds something long and white in his hands. He waves my earphones and I smirk. "Lucky it wasn't my under wear." I say and tuck them in my suitcase. I make sure all the zips are, well zipped and he shows me to the hostels.

Dusk is rapidly giving way to night and the school looks magical at that hour. He shows me a large building and suddenly I'm full of anticipation. We walk almost the end of the hall and he stops, knocking on a door. A pale tall blonde girl with narrow lips and jade green eyes opens the door and smiles. "She must be Rosemarie Hathaway. I'm Vasilissa Dragomir, your new roommate." She says.

I enter the doom and look at the two sides of the room. Vasilissa's looks lived in and mine looks plain. "Thanks Mr. Belikov, I'll take it from here. See you in biology." And she closes the door. "Rose. And you will never call me Rosemarie." "Okay rose, you can call me Lissa. You're my roomie because we'll take most of the same subjects here."

"Did you know I tried bribing the bio teacher?" I say and tell her the story. We laugh hard and she helps me unpack. "Um, were not allowed electronics, makeup and do you know, you're also almost the shortest. Did you also know you have more piercings than all the seniors, boys and girls?"Lissa says. I laugh and say, "What the point in living if it's not fun, fun for me, equals trouble. By the way, are all the teachers fucking hot, panty droppers like that specimen, ?

"I have a feeling we'll be really good friends.

Your crazy, Rose."


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rose, wake up. We have assembly.''

What the- oh. Im in fucking school. I groan as I stirr. I sit up and see Lissa dressed in a long black pleated skirt with a black blazer and a white blouse. She has mascara and a bit of eyeliner and pink blush. Her lips are narrow but glossed.

''No make-up eh?'' I say as I undress. Walking to the bathroom in a gown I find along with other acedemy issued things, Lissa coaches me and I laugh when she enters the bathroom with me. I honestly don't mind, so I take off my gown and enter the shower. Lissa is seated on the toilet seat and pretend covering her eyes. When I close the frosted door she uncovers her eyes.

''At assembly, you will meet everyone. I'll introduce you to my cousin and some of my friends.'' She says. ''Liss, do you have a boyfriend?'' I ask as I shampoo my hair.

In the blink of an eye, I'm out of the shower and I'm on my bed sorting through my uniforms. I pick a fitting blouse and a kind of short skirt that I wear high waist. I put on stockings and doll shoes. I wear my blazer and tie and sit on Lissa's bed just to annoy her.

''Yes Rose, I did have a boyfriend but things didn't go well. We ended a few weeks ago.'' I pull her in for a hug. I already feel like her sister even though it's been a day. After she does my makeup, we walk to the main hall for assembly.

We sit side by side but we attract attention. The hall is filled with hushed whispers and I see someone that I know directly ahead of me. I tap his shoulder and he turns around.

''Eddie?'' I whisper.

''Rose,'' someone else says. My shock factor reaches overdrive. ''Mason? Mia? What are you doing here?''

Apparently they were also busted and my mother recommend this school.

Lissa hushes me and I stare at the stage. All the teachers line up behind a thin, model like woman, headmistress Kirova. ''Its good to see you all. Welcome students. It is my pleasure to meet you all safe and sound. We have a few new students and we just want to welcome them. Where is Ashford, Rinaldi and both Hathaways? Please stand up. Let us welcome you.

All but me stands and I remain seated. The rest of the assembly is just about rules and such shit and I'm glad when its over.

''We have Mathematics now and bio after. Lets go.'' Lissa says. ''You go ahead, I have to do some - oh. You can come. I just need something very important.''

Ten minutes later, we enter math while clutching a coffee and two donuts.

''Rose Hathaway. Your late. No food or beverages in my class but since your new, a pass. As for you Vasilissa, you are excused too. We sit side by side while he explains about finding the circumference of a circle. Yay, fun! Note the sarcasm.

I support my head on the desk an gaze off into the air. ''Rose, what's the value of pi?'' Stan Alto, our teacher asks.

Value of pie, what nonsense is that?

''Well, my favourite pie at MacDonald is strawberry cream pie with on a good day, I get for 3 dollars.'' I say smilling.

The whole class bursts out laughing and an angry Stan Alto glares at me but before he can comment, the Bell rings.

''Goodbye'' I half say, half laugh as I exit the classroom with Lissa in tow. We laugh hear and I walk to Mason, Mia and Eddie. After 'tearfull' reunions, we head to the bio lab.

*(0)*(0)*(0)*

Biology is one of my strong subjects and for the first few minutes, we are huddled in groups talking about ourselves. Aaron, Lissa's ex boyfriend comes to introduce himself to us. Apparently, Lissa and he harbour no hard feelings.

A dark skinned tall girl sashays towards me and Lissa. ''Stay away from Aaron, he's mine bitch. Get over your losses.'' She says.

My jaw drops. Literally.

'' Camille, there's nothing going on.'' Lissa says.

Aah. Yes. Camille Conta. Lissa told me about her today. She takes a step towards Lissa but before she screens insults to her, I step protectively in front off Lissa.

''Get over yourself. You don't talk to Lissa that way. Not in front of me. Now I will count to five and if you don't take your toothpick body out of here, you won't like what I'll do. After all, Im on parrol for a reason.'' I say.

I smile when she humphs and walks away. '' I'll get you Rose.'' She shouts.

A/N

I hope you liked the classroom drama. Things get serious from here since its a short story, maybe 7-10 chapters


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"settle down class." Mr. Beli-whatever says. I smirk when everyone disperses and the lesson begins.

"Open up your text books to chapter three." He says while scribbling 'sex ed' on the white board. Some of the guys (mason and Mia to be specific) start whistling and I laugh when someone yells, "Please tell me we are going to have practicals." Lissa sneers and I laugh harder.

"Miss Hathaway, do you have anything to contribute, seeing how you find Jesse's comment particularly hilarious that you can't stay in your seat?" Mr. Russian says.

"Jesse needs to get his info right. I'm not going to name names or point fingers, but some dipshits- I mean people have already been through practicalls with not one, or two victims. More like an army. Oh and to be specific, people like Camille run a one man brothel." I spit.

There's a collective intake of breath for one, two, three counts, then the class bursts out laughing. Camille huffs and puffs, looking like some poor asthmatic person, needing her inhaler. Mr. Russian smiles and goes on writing on the board.

"What?! You're not even going to reprimand her? Mr. Belikov that's not fair." She whines, sounding like a two year old.

"Miss Hathaway. See me after this class. Satisfied Miss Conta?" Mr. Belikov asks, a small smile lurking in his lips.

"very." Camille smirks.

"Miss Hathaway. That is no way to talk to Camille, it can get you into a lot of trouble." Mr. Belikov says smiling.

"I shall not lie. I was brought here to change, and I was simply being honest. Now you want to crucify me? I can't help it if it's true that she slept with the whole football team."

"We don't have a football team." He contradicts.

"Well, you know what I mean." He laughs. "I like your laugh. Notice how I say it in singular. I've heard it once."I say.

"You've been here two days Hathaway."

"Exactly."

We both laugh and I sigh. A rap on the door snaps us me out of my daze. I remember leaving Lissa outside and it's probably getting late.

"See you in detention Rose."

"Holy shit Lissa." I yell when we enter our room. Our beds are untucked, drawers are out and clothes are out. I walk to my half of the room and try to figure out what the hell happened here. Lissa sighs when she sees no permanent damage on her clothes. The wall adjacent to my bed is spray painted 'whore'.

"Whore?! In the tenth grade? That's just low." Lissa comments. "Inhale…exhale" I chant in my head. I walk to my closet and gasp when I see my shredded uniform. My skirt, which was knee length, is now just a few inches below my ass. My blouse is ripped and my camisoles are gone. "Well, Camille wants to play dirty, then it's on." I whisper to myself but Lissa catches on.

"Rose." Lissa warns.

"Liss no! She won't insult you and shred my clothes and expect a lolly." I yell.

"Fine rose. I'm in. what do I have to do?" she says, finally giving in. her eyes glitter with excitement as I tell her the plan.

"Hey Liss. Let's get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." I yawn as I shut off the lights.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

"WHOA." Mason and Mia say. I swear it's like those two are in sync. "Where is the party and how can I get in."

I'm clad in my "altered uniform" courtesy of Camille Conta. I wear my ripped blouse with a black push up bra; I'm in black stockings and my timberlands with my skirt. Lissa is dressed in her usual uniform but she had stitched Camille's name at the back of my uniform.

We walk into commons, leaving a trail of stares behind us. After breakfast, we walk to our first class together. Biology.

Camille's jaw drops, literally when we walk in but recovers from the shock almost instantly.

"Wow. And you call me a whore. Funny how everything comes back around." She sneers.

"Why Millie. Can I call you mille? Well I don't care, but, you did leave me this outfit. It's only fair that I show off your creativity." I shoot back. Everyone snickers and Camille sits back in her seat.

"Miss Hathaway!" head mistress Kirova yells from the door.

 **A/N**

 **Haii everyone! I'm back! I decided to take some great peoples advice and go on w/this story. So please give me positive criticism if you may.**

 **What do you think will happen here? Will rose get into trouble for simply being herself? Will Camille count her losses or try again?**

 **But when that fight escalades from social wars to a more personal level, how far is Rose willing to go to clear her name, and of those she holds dear?**

 **(Please don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Love you all rhea.)**

 ***note. Summary has been changed.**


	6. Chapter 4

I had got into trouble before. I mean this whole stunt is for attention. "Hathaway, my office. The rest of you settle down. This is a school, not a club." Kirova says directing that last part at me. I leave the classroom with Mr. Belikov behind me giving Vasilissa the work, then following behind us.

When I get to Kirova office, she opens the door and points to a small seat behind a desk with a larger seat behind it. "sit." She snarls.

I sit, leaving Belikov and Kirova standing.

"Hathaway you need to get your act strait. Your mother told me to specially straiten you. You. Are. A. rouge. Person… beauty is Hathaway, here; we deal with rogues and straiten them. Your punishment will be…yes...you will miss the welcoming dance this Friday." Kirova says

"You can't do that!" I yell jumping out of my seat. She can't! I have so much planned for Camille and I planned to make my reputation there. Plus, I wanted to dance and make friends and do such stuff-fun and normal stuff which I can't do when subdued.

"The hell I can." Kirova yells

"Headmistress Kirova! In spite of recent actions, she is one of the best students we have here. I don't care what measures I have to take. But you cannot treat her like a prisoner." Belikov says his voice devoid of emotion. I glance at him with child like wonder. I have never and I repeat never had anyone stand up for me.

"Will you take responsibility for her current and future behavior?" Kirova says her thin narrow lips in a tight line.

"Well that's not what I mean but..." Belikov says.

"I thought so Dimitri. I thought –"

"Ill take full responsibility. Tutor her if needed. Whatever it takes." Dimitri says. I sit down and cross my hand defensively.

"Can you all stop talking about me like I'm not here? And I don't want a tutor." I say, although I really am not sure.

"You don't want one, but you need one. Rose Hathaway, this is your mentor, Dimitri Belikov." Kirova says.

(0)*(0)*(0)

"Why did you stick up for me?" I ask as we make our way to the hostels, to my room.

"You have potential"

"How do you know?"

"Well, there's this girl, she is very, special. On one occasion, she tried to bribe me. Plus she has a lot of confidence; she is very smart but a notorious trouble maker. She has a lot of potential."

"Do I know her?" I ask, smiling.

"Maybe you do."

I open the room, finding it empty because of course Vasilissa would be in class. I go to my bed and flop on it. I close my eyes. I can feel Dimitri's eyes scour the room.

"So what's first? Going to give me some Zen life lessons or something?"

I ask. Dimitri is seated on a chair making the room look smaller.

"First things first. You have to draft a study schedule."

"What? I don't need one, besides, I got you and Lissa and Eddie and Mia and mason. Think I'm good."

"And we aren't life support machines."

"Well…they aren't." I joke.

"Get dressed and meet me in class in ten."

"Okay."

I watch the door close behind him and change into a grey pencil skirt and a red button down blouse that I tuck in and black stockings.

I run to class and make it in record time with seven minutes to spare. I sit next to Lissa. She then passes me a note. 'Expulsion? Suspension? Arrest? Circle the most appropriate. Xoxo Liss, Mase, eddy and Mia.' I smile and give Lissa a knowing smile

"I assume you all have notes on sex Ed?" Dimitri says and the class groans in agreement. "Good. This means that the rest of the week, while we were supposed to write notes will be left to class discussion, group discussion-"

"Practicals?!" Jesse yells. I laugh. "Practicals on your own time Jesse. Up to you though, when you gonohorrea and all your hair falls off and your male genitals start sagging and you won't feel anything during your practical."

Jesse's jaw practically drops at that statement and he gulps and shivers. Dimitri smirks and I laugh outright at his expression. The bell goes and everyone leaves the class but me.

So…what's my first task? You know, since its twelve thirty and we have a free day today, being a Saturday…I could like go to the hostel and do …stuff?" I ask.

"No.''

"No?" I ask.

"No. besides, today, you're going to help me run errands and stuff."

He walks out of class and I follow him out. We walk side by side to his office. "So who are we going to help today?" I ask

"Were going to mark the assignments I gave a few weeks ago." Dimitri says.

"Lord no."

 **A/n**

 **Hey yall. Came from school and found no internet so it's been tough since my homework and of course this story needs internet. I tried my best on this chapter so please not hate too much. I love you all. Please don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Look out for the next update of D for Denied which should be up in a couple of days.**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with me. Xoxo, rhea.**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"come on Dimitri!" I sigh as I drop my head on the desk. "im so fucking tired. How do you do this for a living?"

Dimitri laughs.

"Roza. Its been ten minutes. Give or take." He says looking at me from the opposite desk. I'm sprawled on a couch in his office on my stomach counting ticks and calculating percentages.

"I need to go shopping. I'm sick of this hell hole." I mutter, loud enough for him to hear me. "already?" he asks, pushing his hair back. I sit up and stretch.

"I hate rules. And that's what this school is made of . Mother fucking rules."

"Roza…language."

"what?! If only you would teach me how to cuss in Russian Mr. Russian. Besides, I just want to express myself."I shoot back smiling.

"And, Liss and I don't have anything to wear to the dance. If worst comes to worst, we might go in jeans and t-shirts."

"You? Rose Hathaway? Jeans and t-shirt? I think we're stretching it. Maybe just a t-shirt. Im not so sure about the jeans part." He says with a chuckle.

"but Dimitri," I say , standing up and making my way to him, "I'm a good girl."

"you good? Rose we both know you're the type of girl parents warn their kids off."

I laugh and playfully hit his arm, not so hard to hurt him but hard enough so that he feels it."

"lets finish up with this and maybe we can grab something to eat."

"and im going to nap" I say with a yawn.

"rose?!" Dimitri sighs in frustration.

"what, yall are fucking up my sleep schedule." I giggle. I place the papers I had on his desk and lie down on the couch. I take his long coat, a duster I presume and cover myself in it. I study him as he grades papers. His face is stoic and devoid of emotion as he marks. He suddenly makes a face then smirks.

"what you reading?" I ask walking over to him. I stand behind him and he shows me Camille's sex ed report. It was on-obviously- herself.

"…I can never get an STI, that's for losers…" it said. I laughed

"that self absorbed bitch. See, I don't hate people for no reason."

 **DPOV**

I cant help myself. I look over at her, her large chest on my shoulder. She has a few buttons open, but those are enough. With her position, the view is well- "Dimitri! She's your student." I chastise myself.

"Dimitri? Earth to Dimitri?" rose says,waving her hand infront of my face. "huh?" I murmour, coming out of a trance.

"I think all this works getting to your head. lets relax." She says, pulling me to the couch and placing me on it.

"you need alcohol and so do i." she says.

"Rose!"I yell. She bursts out laughing. "I'm just kidding." She says.

"so is work usually this distracting or is it just today."

"do you always interrogate teachers during detention or is it just me." I retort

"no its just you. I find you very…intruiging.

 **A/N**

 **Hellow! Its me. (insert adele's phrase here)**

 **Anyway. This was on my mind and I have no idea what to write here. Guys. I miss hearing from you please review and if you haven't followed/ favourited (is that even a word?) please do.**

 **Ps. This is un edited so I am very sorry for any spelling mistakes/ grammatical errors. Xoxo rhea**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Rose hey! How was detention?"

"Boring. How was entertainment?" I asked, once I reached my room. Lissa was in the shower so I sat on the bed. I took of my shirt and skirt and stayed in my bath robe.

"We had to watch Camille's bad twerking. Until Mia came and pushed her away. Aaron had to hold her back, she was so annoyed. It was so hilarious" She said, switching off the water. I laughed at the picture in my mind. Our room was back to normal and Lissa had a fresh set of uniform on the study table with my name on it.

Lissa got out of the shower making sure to splash a bit of water on me.

"Get ready. Tonight's movie night."

After my shower I dug deep in my suitcase for my makeup kit. I kept it subtle with nude eyeshadow and Vaseline on my lips and mascara. Lissa on the other hand went for bold eyeliner and a pale pink lipstick.

She was dressed in pajama shorts and a flower themed long-sleeved shirt with white doll shoes.

Me, on the other hand decided to go for black leggings and a navy blue long-sleeved crop top.

Peeping out our door, we saw people head to the entertainment room in their pajamas, and teachers who accompanied them were a little relaxed in their dressing, some in sweatpants, others in slacks and others in jeans.

"So is like tonight pajama night or?" I asked, smiling as Lissa tried to hold her at the center of her head but it ended up going to the side, somehow. Chuckling, I did it for her.

"Yeah. Sort of. Being a Saturday means most rules are relaxed."

"So what happens after the movie?"

"People mainly disperse to their rooms. But we are going to meet up with Eddie, Mason and mia in Eddie's room." Lissa said smiling, as she brushed my hair and left it loose.

We casually walked to the entertainment room, comfortable being late, knowing that mia saved us seats.

"So what are we watching?" I asked, settling in at the back row, near the end.

The hall was almost filled and only seats at the end of the row were empty, which I knew were for teachers.

I was particularly dying to know who would sit next to me because sadly, it wasn't Mr. Belikov, seeing as he was a row in front of me.

"We were meant to watch 'the titanic', but Mason switched the flash."

I sort of noticed that, when the movie that played was 'Ouija the origin of evil.' The movie didn't even play for thirty minutes when our one and only Camille began screaming at the jump scares, so our row made it a point to laugh at all the jump scares. It reached a point where we laughed so hysterically, everyone turned to look at us, including Mr. Belikov, who was looking at me knowingly and yet he had an amused look on his face, and wasn't scowling like those other teachers.

At the end of the movie, a few people, mainly Camille and her followers were shaken up but the rest of us were okay. Most people didn't mind the movie in fact, they enjoyed the change in the usual routine of either chick flicks or musicals

"Rose. A minute." Mr. Belikov said as we left the room.

I took him in. he was still in his dress shirt and black slacks that fit in all the right places.

I couldn't deny it. He was good looking. Hold up. That's an understatement. Dimitri Belikov was gorgeous, with his brown shoulder length hair that he held at the nape of his neck, his vey muscular body, his chiseled face and his eyes. But what sealed the deal was his height. He was a looming six foot two, not too tall. But perfect.

"Yes sir?" I asked, watching him intently.

"I have been asked to inform you that, due to curtesy of Natalie's father, Lissa's uncle, who I might have told that his favorite niece didn't have anything to wear to the dance is organizing a shopping trip tomorrow. You Lissa and Natalie are expected to meet Mrs. Petrov, outside the commons tomorrow before service."

I nearly broke into my happy dance. Well, I kind of did. "Thank you so much Dimitri!" I said almost hugging him, but then remembered our roles in the school.

But I did take hold of his hand and squeezed it appreciatively.

"Thank you."

"It's no big deal. But Rose? Please. For the love of god. Stay out of trouble."

I nodded as I ran to the boy's hostel.

"Rose." Dimitri called with an expatriated tone. "That's the boy's hostel."

"I know." I replied smiling and making my way in.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

DPOV

"You are so hammered!" Lissa murmured to Rose. I turned around. I had been out for a walk seeing how I couldn't get the image or the thought of roe out of my head and I needed fresh air to clear my head. I was on my way to the staff dorms but her voice got my attention. I followed their voices until I saw then. Vasilissa struggled to help a very drunk Rose out of the boys' hostel.

"We are going to get caught Rose!" Vasilissa said worriedly glancing around.

"The party isn't over!" Rose whined like a two year old.

"Rose. Everyone there is hammered and most probably have passed out. Besides, its two am. You can't have less than five hours of sleep. Now let's go before we are caught."

I couldn't help it. The sight of them was amusing. But I knew that if Rose was caught by another teacher or night patrol or worse, the matron, Kirova would roast my ass. That's what happened when unruly people were placed under your wing.

"Miss Dragomir, Miss Hathaway, I believe its past curfew."

"And its past your bed time Mr. handsome." Rose said trying and failing to look serious. Yep. She definitely was hammered.

"Sorry Mr. Belikov. Rose just isn't herself right now."

"I can tell a drunk person from a sober person miss Dragomir. Please, go to your dorm, Miss Hathaway and I will meet you there in ten minutes."

Nodding, she ran to her dorm which was not as far. Leaving my with a drunk Rose. I held up three fingers and asked the most obvious question. "How many fingers are these?"

"Fuck. I really have an itch on my back. Would you scratch it for me?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, totally shocked by her request.

"I'm so serious Dimitri."

Reluctantly, I took my hand in her shirt and gave it an awkward scratch, when she leaned her head back and let out a soft moan. "Right there Dimitri."

Shocked, I pulled out my hand and she turned to me with a cheeky smile. I took her to her dorm and sat her down on her bed, still shocked. I instructed Vasilissa to make her a banana smoothie then and in the morning immediately she woke up.

Rose somehow seemed to forget that I was in the room because she had taken off her tights and was in the process of taking off her shirt when Vasilissa shrieked and Rose covered her eyes.

"What are you doing Rose?!" Vasilissa asked, looking so scandalized.

"If I can't see him, then he can't see me." Rose countered defensively. I took that as my cue to leave and left Vasilissa scolding Rose.

(The next morning)

RPOV

"Damn. Is everything so bright today?"

"You are definitely out of your mind Rose. Last night, you almost stripped in front of Mr. Belikov."

"I remember!" I snapped, annoyed that she was talking so loudly. Putting on a black knit knee length sweater over my white Adidas crop top that I had folded under my bra to make it more… cropped and my pale blue leggings, I saw Lissa break into a grin that reached her ears. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because you are so adorably silly when you are drunk."

I smacked her across her head as we get out of the room to go shopping. As usual, we were late so Alberta, Dimitri, lissa's Uncle Victor and Natalie were already there."

I mumbled a hello to everyone and thanked Mr. Dashkov- victor (I mean, this is me telling my story so I might as well call him anything that I want) sincerely for this shopping extravaganza.

We were divided into three groups: first group, victor, Natalie and Liss, victor's driver and one of his body guards. Alberta decided that the school would burn without her hence was staying, leaving me and Dimitri in one car. Alone. Today of all days.

Inside the range rover, smelt of mint. Which, I came to discover was Dimitri's aftershave. Things were definitely tense in that car. We drove in silence. The nearest him of civilization was three hours away so

After a one and a half hours, half the trip, we could grab a meal.

"Hi Dimitri." I said, trying to ease the tension.

"Hello Rose. How are you today?"

"Better than last night, thanks for asking. Look, I just wanted to say that…" I started on my apology but he cut me off.

"You were drunk and you should really forget about what I did last night Dimitri." He said, trying to mimic my voice.

"I don't talk like that. I was going to say that you scratch a back good."

He laughed and I switched on the radio to Ed Sheeran's shape of you

"Girl you know I want your love, your love was hand made for somebody like me…"

I was so shocked when Dimitri sang along at a point then looked at me flustered

"Boy, let's not talk too much, grab on my waist and put that body on me…" I continued boldly

"I'm in love with the shape pf you, push and pull like a magnitude. And my heart is falling too. I'm in love with your body. Last night you were in my room, and now my bedsheets smell like you every day discovering something brand new, I'm in love with your body…" we sang the chorus together of course, I sang more wildly and I couldn't resist…. "So you're in love with my body huh Dimitri?"

"Roza…" he said exharpirated.

I smiled at him and unbelted my seatbelt and crawled to the back seat which made Dimitri look at me hence the car swerved.

I made myself comfortable in the back seat and took a nap.

Lissa POV.

"So your friend Hathaway, what's her story?" uncle Dashkov asked. He had been milking me about Rose's details. I explained to him that Rose's farther was a Turkish mobster, richer than all of St. Vladimir students, teachers, staff alumni and founders combined. Rose's mother was a housewife and she has a brother, Eddie. It was that simple, nothing interesting.

He seemed to ponder all this in his head and smiled at me. "Lissa, Natalie, rest."

And so we did. Oddly so, but I was genuinely tired.

Victor POV

"Sir. I have confirmed. She is Ibrahim Mazur's daughter." Danila, my body guard said. I smiled at Ibrahim's stupidity for not researching the school his daughter was going to.

The bastard took everything from me. I was barely able to keep Natalie in , and had been borrowing money from people and banks to keep up our façade of rich living.

So typically, I was going to revenge by taking something irreplaceable, and of course, his money.

I looked at Lissa and thanked the poor informant silently with a tap on her head. She stirred but smiled at me and slept.

RPOV

"Are… we… there…yet?" I asked yawning. The sun was almost mid sky and the blackness of the car wasn't helping. So I did the most natural thing. I took off my knit sweater and went back to sitting at the passenger's seat. We pulled up at a small restaurant.

"We can eat here."

We had stopped at café/ restaurant. It was the cutest place ever with checked tables and a garden.

"Hello, I'm Alek and I'll be your server today." I hadn't noticed that he was checking my out until Dimitri, who was probably uncomfortable (not that he wanted to hold you Rose! I chided myself) grabbed my waist and pulled me on his lap. He broke into a string of rapid Russian and Alek's face paled and he nodded and left, but after apologizing.

"What are you doing Dimitri?" I asked as he sat me down.

"I don't like potential pedophiles."

"Um…Dimitri? I'm seventeen. That makes you a pedophile too."

"That's ok Rose because I'm not particularly interested in you." Dimitri said stoic and back to teacher mood.

It was crystal clear that we weren't the usual teacher student type of relationship but I thought that we were friends so his comment stung a lot. When the food came, we ate silently. I watched Dimitri eat but he didn't notice since he was constantly on his phone.

'He's probably talking to his wife or girlfriend.' A voice at the back of my head said.

When we were done, we went back to the road and in no time, we reached the huge mall. It was nothing like the ones in LA but it had great stores, example "Victoria secret's," Lissa Natalie and I exclaimed when we got there and ran to it.

By the time we were done shopping, we needed trollies to push our items to the cars. I settled in, waiting for Dimitri by scrolling through my feed. In LA, I was sort of a socialite, with over 100K followers, having modeled for mac products at sixteen. Most of my posts though, were funny memes and the occasional selfie, because for some odd reason, papa got furious when Eddie booked me a photoshoot for mac. It was the first and last of that kind of opportunity, I'm telling you that.

"Rose?" Dimitri said, snapping my attention back on him. I tried to hide the cell phone but he had already seen it. "Relax. I won't tell Kirova. And …I got you something. But before that, I want you to understand something. I crossed boundaries of personal space today. It won't happen again. I meant what I said. I'm not interested in you. The most I can be, is your mentor, because being your friend might end up in something else.

Can I soften the matter with this?" Dimitri asked, holding a white gold chain, with a small Rose engraved on it. I wasn't a sucker for Rose themed things but it was from him. It made all the difference.

The simple act of kindness hurt me even more because it contradicted his statement of wanting to be just my mentor. But I smiled (I didn't understand his statements on not wanting to be my friend and keeping things professional blah blah blah) and gave him a hug.

"A mentor can hug his student Dimitri."

And with that, we drove back to school in comfortable silence.

 **A/N**

 **I know. A lot of things have just happened…four pov's but I'm trying to build a solid foundation for this story by explaining a lot of happenings in one chapter and I hope it is real clear. If not, ask questions in the reviews and I will answer each and every one.**

 **Lol, Rhea**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The week had flown so fast, well because my week was so busy and occupied. Every morning I ran laps round the field, by six am, I was with Dimitri going through previous lessons. Where I struggled in biology, he didn't hesitate in explaining.

We also started collecting poetry or stamps during my supposed detention but that was in the evening. Mornings were strictly study and homework time. I kind of enjoyed our time together, despite his comment on keeping things, friends only.

"Earth to Rose!" Liss yelled at me during lunch. Mason, Eddie, Mia and Natalie (who started sitting with us) looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You have ketchup on your nose."

"Damn.'' I wiped it off with my sleeve. It was bad enough that I was eating tacos with ketchup, which made Liss and mason and mia call me unnatural, now I had to get it on my shirt sleeve.

"Can't wait to see what you ladies have planned for us tonight," mason said chuckling pointing at Camille. I made a face when I noticed she was walking towards us.

"Guys. Guys. Have you ever needed a reason to throw up?" I asked pointing at her. She made her way to our table and scowled

"I hope your all ready for me to be awarded best dressed."

"Yes. We are." I said, "Except, we aren't just ready for you to be awarded best dresses. We are anxious on it." I said very sarcastically.

Glancing at my wrist watch, I saw it was heading to two and I was to meet Dimitri at the church at ten past two.

"Anything else on your to do list or have just forgotten how to walk."

"Whore."

"Bye boo." Lissa said throwing her a kiss. We all giggled and we ladies planned on meeting in my room at a quarter past eight knowing that the dance was to start at that exact time. Excusing myself (yes, I just did that.) I ran to my room to change.

Since Dimitri and I were just clearing the garden and planting a few flowers, I opted for my running shorts and a vest written, "I don't mind getting dirty" and a pair of sport shoes that I didn't mind getting mud.

I ran to the chapel, not surprised to find Dimitri already there, having cleared the garden and was making small furrows.

"Am I that late?"

"I just wanted to ease the workload."

"Dimitri. It's my punishment."

"And I don't mind helping."

I looked at him and my heart leapt. He had a simple pair of faded khakis which he folded to his knees and a plain white vest. His hair had come undone and framed his face perfectly. This man was making me feel things I shouldn't have been feeling for a teacher.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me plant these."

"What are they?"

"Roses." He said with a small smile.

I smiled and helped him plant the already pre grown Roses only stopping when my feet became real red and I had to sit behind the church.

"Are you okay Roza?" Dimitri asked.

"My feet are bit swollen. Guess I won't be dancing tonight."

"I don't think swollen feet will stop you from having a good time." He said picking my feet and massaging them.

"Dimitri I don't understand you. One minute you're mushy with me, the next, you're telling me to stay away from you. How long has it been Dimitri? Almost two weeks. Since I first saw you. We clearly don't have the student teacher relationship and I actually want you to remain my mentor. I'm actually learning a lot. But please. Don't subject me to misery. If you want us to be teacher student, please. Don't do me nice favors or get me beautiful gifts because they just confuse me."

I sighed. I had finally bared my soul as per Lisa's instruction who wasn't shocked when I told her that I may be feeling funny feelings for Dimitri, feelings I wasn't supposed to feel. She knew, because after detention, I was always in a happy mood and I kind of showed her the beautiful Rose necklace.

"Dimitri? Please say something."

"It's obvious I feel something for you Roza. And I actually want to be your mentor. We don't have to stop. I can hide my feelings."

I lost it

"But I can't Dimitri and that's the problem. I have raging hormones that make me want to kiss you every time I see you which is every day."

"So what do you want me to do? I can't stay away from you, I can't stay near you because if I do, I'm scared of what's going to end up between us."

"Dimitri why can't we be alone without complicating things?"

"I think it's better you go. I'll see you on Monday."

"What about our afternoons on Saturday and Sunday?" I asked.

"Let's cancel them. I'll probably see you at the dance."

"Don't count on it Dimitri. I don't think I'm in the mood for a dance."

With that, I ran to my dorm and met Lissa there.

"How did it go?" she asked hopefully. I looked at her and allowed myself to cry. Except that one time I cried in the car with Hakeem, I hadn't cried for years. Even when Mr. Cheeseburgercheescakecheesebread, our cat died, I didn't cry or when there was no cereal and I had to eat bread because dad refused to let me go to the store.

"Shhh Rose. And tell me everything."

And I did. I told her EVERYTHING. I also told her that I probably wouldn't be attending the dance and she called mia and Natalie, telling them to meet in Mia's room while she dealt with a snag.

"I didn't think getting out of this dance w you would be this easy." I giggled sniffling.

"Oh, you're not out of the dance. You are going. And you will blow away his mind and I know it's been two weeks, but you two seem like its love at first sight."

"Lissa." I sighed.

Yes. I did like Dimitri, but I wouldn't call it love.

"We have to find a way to get you in his room tonight."

"Oh god Liss. And I thought I was the evil one."

Only one word. Wow. Lissa and I looked amazing. She was clad in a jade chiffon dress that flared from her waist and had a deep cut on her back.

My dress however, was a show stopper.

It was a black dress, sleeveless with a sharp sweetheart neckline, it reached mid-thigh and was so tight, it showed every curve I had to offer which a lot was seeing how I was blessed with a bust and generous hips.

I ditched the heels and put on nude flats. I didn't apply any make up, and brushed my hair back and held a high ponytail.

"Ready?"

"Tonight is our bitch."

We laughed, as my sour mood was down, but Liss decided that tonight she would protect me. We reached the hall where we met Mase, Eddie, mia and Natalie who all looked stunning.

"Wow Rose. Just wow."

"Hey Mase, keep it in your pants."

"I'll try." We all laughed and got in. everything stopped. Everyone turned to look at us. The whole hall was filled with murmurs. We stood at the center and I shouted, "what are you waiting for?!" no one needing more convincing so everyone danced. I danced a bit until I caught Dimitri's eye. He was chaperoning and looked gorgeous as usual. I looked away first and continued dancing until fall out boy's young and menace played and Mia and I stood on the stage lip syncing and rocking out to my all-time jam.

By the time the song ended, I left the stage really needing to pee so I ran to the bathrooms in the commons washroom.

Mid pee, I got a text from Lissa telling me to meet her at the church attic. So I went up as fast as I could worried that she might have been disturbed by Camille, but I doubted because I saw her starting a twerking corner of the hall.

Still, it ought to be important.

So I went and waited.

And waited.

And waited until it reached midnight and left.

"How was it?" she asked already in her pajamas once I reached the dorm

"Lissa I waited for you from ten to twelve." I shouted

"You weren't supposed to meet me. I told Mr. Belikov that he needed to meet you in the attic."

"oh." I said, playing with my chain.

"Guess that solidifies how he feels." I say, gulping and letting a few tears drop.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"For the umpteenth time Lissa, I'm okay." I said as we walked to the cafeteria for lunch. The whole morning, I didn't talk to anyone save for Lissa and I hadn't prepped for my early morning lessons with Dimitri.

Mia fell into step with us and we ended up sitting at our usual table.

"Guess what guys! Miss. Karp is quitting her job!"

Miss Karp was one weird teacher of English but she was pretty cool.

"Wait. I have English after this. Who's going to teach my class? Plus it's a double. I hope he or she or it won't bore my ass to sleep."

"You have a fine ass Rose." Mason said and I smacked him. We all laughed and I cracked a smile. I ate half my cheese burger and all of Lissa's fries. We continued gossiping until the bell rang. Grudgingly, we made our way to our respective classes. (I had English together with Lissa, Mase and mia had art, Eddie had computer and Camille had trig. (I keep tabs on the little devil.))

We sat at the very front, mainly because it was a discursive lesson and we wanted to get a close-up of the new teacher.

I started dozing when, ten minutes into the lesson, the teacher hadn't arrived.

Our class of twelve was either asleep or gossiping and since I did the latter over lunch, I opted to doze off.

"It seems like one of you seems to find this lesson so dreamy. Am I dreamy?"

I sat up so fast and pushed my hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry. I'm having a bad day."

"Since it's your first offence, you're forgiven."

I sighed and Mr. Forgiveness walked up to the board and scribbled his name on the board. 'Mr. Ivashkov'

"Class, my name's Mr. Ivashkov, I'll be your new teacher of English. I hope that I'm not too dreamy that you'll find yourself asleep and I look forward to our time together."

Mr. Ivashkov wasn't hard on the eyes. I guessed him to be around twenty two but he was gorgeous. With dark hair and matching eyes, soft full lips and an amazing jawline. He didn't beat Dimitri but I would give him a nine point nine over ten any day. I wasn't the only one who noted this because suddenly, all girls were attentive and guys shot him threatening death glares.

We were reading pride and prejudice and Mr. Ivashkov told us that in the second lesson (which was like in ten minutes) we would discuss character traits in the book.

 _So, isn't he a looker._ Liss said in a quickly scribble.

 _Ppppfftt. Please._ I reply causing Lissa to laugh which made Mr. Ivashkov look in our direction.

The first lesson ended and all through the next, we talked about Mr. Darcy's attitude towards Elizabeth and how he put on a façade.

"But he loved her!" I said gesturing wildly. "He was scared to face his feelings but still showed his love with his tiny gestures. Plus you could tell she was in love with him. Remember, when he came over for dinner and didn't make conversation with her, she was so heart broken." I said.

Mr. Ivashkov smiled. When the lesson ended, I almost ran out.

"Miss Hathaway? A minute please."

I saw that coming.

"Your take on pride and prejudice is exemplary. You seem to have an uncanny ability to discern character traits is exemplary."

"It's nothing really. We did the book in my former school." I said subconsciously tossing my hair back.

"You wouldn't mind if I would like to see your notes?"

"No, not really. After class today?" I suggested

"I will see you in the library then."

I walked to class with a small smile. But it quickly turned into a grimace when I remembered I had biology and I was ten minutes late. I slowly opened the door and tried to sneak in.

"Ok. So as I mentioned, some long term effects of abortion are …"

"Hi Rose." Camille chose to blurt out, killing my sneak in and interrupting Dimitri's lesson.

He barely spared me a glance and just handed me a detention slip.

"No can do." I said, handing him my note from Mr. Ivashkov.

I know. There was no point in sneaking in. I just didn't want to talk to him. Or see him again.

With a curt nod at my late slip, I sat opposite Lissa and doodled the whole lesson. Even when posed with a question I knew the answer to because I had gone through that topic with Dimitri.

"I don't know." I said, my eyes facing the tip of the pencil that I used to doodle.

With a sigh, Dimitri walked to the front of the class and picked Camille who was more than happy to answer all the questions and feeling rather smug about it.

"Rose?"

"I swear on Lissa if you ask me if I'm fine I will kill you." I said replying to her sticky note.

"I wasn't going to ask that. I was going to point out that, you see two rows behind me, dark hair beautiful eyes? He's staring at us."

Aha. Christian Ozera.

"More like staring at you." I said and we giggled.

"Seriously. Talk to him." I encouraged.

Lissa frowned. "I don't know… you know people don't hang out with him."

"Why?" I asked incuriously putting down my pen.

"His parents were mafia serial killers, before they were caught and given the death sentence."

"Those are his parents Lissa. Not him. And since when did you get as shallow as judging people based on their backgrounds?"

Lissa sighed. I smiled knowing that I had won. The lesson ended and I rushed out fast. I ran to the dorms and took a shower. I changed into a black pair of skinnies and a cropped hoodie. I held my hair up and ran to the library.

"Am I late?" I breathed

"I think I'm early." Mr. Ivashkov said I smiled and sat beside him. For two hours we sat and discussed literature for most of it.

I also got some personal things about him and he got some out of me.

"So you own clubs? Why would you be teaching English then?"

"Teaching is a calling. It's most definitely something I didn't think I would be doing."

I closed my note book and stood.

"I hope my notes have helped."

"Thank you little flower." He said smiling softly.

I shook my head and found my way to the dorm, where Lissa was waiting for me excitedly.

"Look at you all goofy."

"English is suddenly my favorite subject," I giggled as we got ready for supper.

We laughed and ran to the cafeteria. We were almost last in line but mia waved us over.

"So rose, where'd you get your fat reduction?"

"The same place you got your breasts done." I told Camille brushing past her. I sat down at our usual and was about to start eating when I received a text from Dimitri.

"Our sessions are back on. My office. Now."

I sighed and wrapped my burger. I jogged to Dimitri's office and after a slight knock, he let me in.

I didn't talk to him and he didn't talk to me so we worked silently. I did my extra work, he marked it silently.

"I saw you with Adrian today."

"So?"

"He's a bad influence."

"He's my teacher." I murmured.

"A teacher who wants to do more than teach you."

"Look _Mr. Belikov,_ whatever I do in my spare time is none of your business

"It is my business because everything you do reflects on me."

"So am I hurting your big bad reputation?"

"I set my reputation a long time ago Roza. It's up to you to set yours."

I sighed and summarized my work. I packed my books and slung my bag over my shoulder.

 _Hey, sis. Mom and dad are coming to visit today._

I woke up to Eddie's text. The previous day, I locked myself in my room with Lissa and actually slept. I didn't overthink things, I didn't tell Lissa anything.

 _Uhhhh, can I not be there?_

I sent back the text turning in my bed. When I saw Lissa's side of the room, I sat up quickly. There was literally no one. Her bed was made and her bag gone. I checked the time Eddie sent the text. 7:49 a.m. that would be in the middle of breakfast. I checked my phone time. 10:20 a.m.

I was so dead.

I took a quick shower, wore my uniform and for a change, I held my hair up.

Checking my class schedule, I saw that I had homeroom, applied chemistry, math, biology and lastly, English.

I ran and sneaked in the middle of math and sat down.

"I thought you were dead. How do you feel?"

"Amazing." I said, meaning it. Rest helped. With the mental exhaustion physical exhaustion and the pain I felt after being so indifferent to Dimitri.

Mr. Alto gave an exercise on the chalk board. We were to do it and pass it to the people around us and mark.

I did it, struggling. I would have asked Lissa, but she was busy explaining to mia the concept of cosines and tangents. I looked around and spotted beautiful eyes and dark hair.

"Hey Ozera, um, I'd like a bit of help please."

Throughout the lesson he helped me with my exercise. When the bell rang I asked his next class.

"I have bio, with mason and Eddie."

"I have biology too, but with Lissa and mia." I replied. His eyes noticeably lit up after the mention of Lissa.

"Um is Lissa seeing anyone right now?"

"Nope. Not really. Why? Interested?" I joked as I walked to biology. Lissa was ahead of us laughing with mia.

"I just might."

He moved to his set, I entered Dimitri's class.

He talked about abortions, reasons people have them, some methods, which by the way left some of us shuddering.

A hand shot up.

"Mr. Belikov?"

"Yes Camille." He sounded exasperated.

"Please tell us some safe ways of getting rid of pregnancies? I heard that Rose needs some."

I sighed and shut my book. The only reason I didn't bite off her head, was that Lissa mia beat me at it.

Soon the whole class was caught up in some argument, half siding with me, and the other half siding with Camille. Most people didn't care about our little beef but just wanted to shout.

Until Dimitri had enough.

"Thank god the lesson's almost over. You know what. Get out. Go get ready for your next class."

I remained behind. "Roza. Are you okay?"

"Stop it. You don't have to act like you care. Besides I'm okay –" I started, but he did the most surprising thing. And kissed me.

I've been kissed before. This however was like more than everything combined. Every nerve of my body was on fire. The kiss was pure passion and heat but there was something else there. I couldn't describe it.

Dimitri lifted me and placed me on my desk.

"I'm sorry Roza. For hurting you. The night that Vasilissa told me to meet you up at the church attic, I remembered about our conversation earlier. You asked me to decide if I wanted you or not. I didn't know what I wanted. But now, I think it's pretty clear."

I gave him a small kiss before I realized I had to go to my English class.

…

"Rose Hathaway, please report to the principal's office."

I went to Kirova's office and found Eddie, my mother, my father surprisingly Dimitri and Kirova.

"Papa? What are you guys doing here?" I asked giving him a tight hug. I refused to acknowledge my mother's presence at all. She gave Eddie a hug and both my parents shook hands with Dimitri and Kirova.

"We are here to monitor Edward and Rosemarie's progress." My mother said.

We had been called out of our last period; I had English, Eddie had physics.

Kirova spent ten minutes complimenting Eddie and I which was a shock considering that she hated my guts and I hated hers. I was so surprised when Dimitri handed papa some papers.

"I'm proud of you sweetheart. You've been doing well." Papa said smiling at me. My mother rolled her eyes and Eddie smirked.

They summarized their meeting with Kirova and left. But papa passed Mr. Dashkov, who looked like he was going into Kirova's office and his face darkened.

"Are you okay?" I asked when we reached the open field where daddy's helicopter was. (Of course they flew here)

"Yes sweetheart just thought I saw someone familiar."

 **VICTOR POV**

My my my. Ibrahim Mazur. Vasilissa was right. Rosemarie was the daughter of _the Ibrahim Mazur_ turkeysh mobster. The man who stole everything from me. I doubt that he remembers me but I remember him. I can never forget him.

The time will come when he has to pay for what he did to me. I will take what he treasures most. His daughter. I planned on harming Eddie but Vasilissa told me that the one who had his heart was Rosemarie. The fool left his daughter in my clutches, and would pay dearlyfor it.


End file.
